<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Light Of The Moon by SilentSymphony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836995">Under The Light Of The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSymphony/pseuds/SilentSymphony'>SilentSymphony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Dysphoria, Crossroads Demon Crowley (Supernatural), Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Male Character, brief threats of suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSymphony/pseuds/SilentSymphony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it true that you can grant wishes?” Her voice was quiet, a melodic melancholy that flowed like a song. </p><p>“In a way, yes. But you’re a bit young to be asking for my services-”</p><p>“Please,” she said softly, her eyes pleading. Sighing, Crowley rubbed a hand over his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Light Of The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while back and finally worked up the courage to post it. I haven't watched Supernatural in ages, but this has been an idea that's lingered in my head for a long time. It's a little twisted, but there's some good wholesome parts to it. I may be guilty of writing myself into this, but I hope someone out there can enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. </p><p>Please note that there are very brief references to abuse and one instance of someone threatening suicide.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley seethed to himself, making quick work of his trip through the Void and wondering why people always had to call on him in the middle of the night. Straightening his tie, he appeared in the center of the crossroads. The first thing that greeted him was the bitter chill of the November air as it ran through his hair and swirled around him, heavy with a winter storm that was soon to blow in. He glanced around, searching for the bastard that had decided to call him at one in the morning. Instead of finding some businessman desperate to become a billionaire or a woman craving love, his eyes landed on a child who was no older than ten. </p><p>Confused, he scanned the area for a more likely culprit before determining that there was no one else around for miles. Unsure, he approached, letting his shoes crunch on the gravel of the road to announce his presence. Searching his mind for the name that had appeared when he had been summoned, he stopped before the shivering child, which he saw to be a young girl, and cleared his throat softly.</p><p>“Alexandria?” Crowley asked, voice mingling with the breeze as he took in her short mousy brown hair and delicate features, which were tinged with pink from the chill of the wind. She jumped, as though she had been burned, and seemed to shrink into her worn jacket. “I don’t suppose you were the one that called me here, were you?”</p><p>She nodded, her dull blue eyes meeting his as she took in his appearance. Crowley watched, completely baffled at the entire situation, before kneeling down so that they were closer to the same height. </p><p>“It’s very late, and you’re rather young to be dabbling in these sorts of things,” he ventured. The child, Alexandria, shifted before him, looking down and chewing on her lip before offering him another silent nod. The silence hung between them for a moment before she took a deep breath and glanced nervously up at Crowley.</p><p>“Is it true that you can grant wishes?” Her voice was quiet, a melodic melancholy that flowed like a song. </p><p>“In a way, yes. But you’re a bit young to be asking for my services-”</p><p>“Please,” she said softly, her eyes pleading. Sighing, Crowley rubbed a hand over his face.</p><p>“You’re aware of the contract, yes? And you’re aware of the price that you’ll pay?” He received another nod in response. “And what is it that you want so desperately?” She faltered for a second, curling in on herself slightly as she burrowed into her jacket.</p><p>“I want to be a boy.” She whispered, barely loud enough to be heard against the wind whistling through the trees.</p><p>“Pardon?” </p><p>“I want to be a boy. I’m supposed to be a boy. I’m not a girl, and I feel all <em>wrong</em>,” she said, voice catching slightly as she spoke. Pure, distraught loathing rolled off of her in waves so strong Crowley was surprised the temperature didn’t drop another few degrees. </p><p>He took in her appearance, bathed in the soft light of the moon above. Her hair was short and choppy, as though she’d taken scissors to it in the days before. Her eyes were dull and defeated, and she held herself defensively as though anticipating an attack. Faint discolorations and silver scars littered the small pieces of exposed skin he could see between her ill-fitting clothes.  </p><p>“How old are you, darling?” </p><p>“Eight,” she answered, with a hint of something that sounded like defiance lacing her voice. Crowley sighed, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“That means that when your contract is up, you’ll be 18. That’s still very young. You could use that time to start medical treatments instead. Live life to grow up and be an adult and have a family instead of selling your soul.” He hesitated for a moment, before speaking again. “If you’re still not happy then, you can call me again and we can sign the contract then.”</p><p>“No.” She said simply.</p><p>“No? What do you mean <em>no?” </em></p><p>Her eyes meeting his once more, Alexandria reached into the pocket of her jacket and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out several items and holding them out to show him. In the palm of her hand lay an assortment of pills Crowley couldn’t identify and a small silver blade that glinted in the soft light from the stars. Crowley stared.</p><p>“You’re threatening suicide if I don’t make a deal with you?” He asked in disbelief. “You’ve got balls, kid. Or you will in a minute, at least.” </p><p>“Really?” She asked, the hope in her voice making what was left of Crowley’s heart twinge. </p><p>“Yes, really. Here’s the deal: I’ll give you the body change you want, swap things around and you’ll grow up just like any other guy. Ten years from now, when you’re 18, someone will be out to collect you and your soul. Once we’re signed and sealed, there’s no going back. You’ve got until then, so you’d better make it count, kid.” 

</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered. </p><p>Crowley snapped his fingers, summoning the words of the contract and lacing them around the scars on her skin, binding her to the agreement. They shimmered for a moment, almost as if the moon had been used as ink. Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead to seal the deal. The words shone for a moment before fading out of sight, taking the old Alexandria with them. </p><p>In her place stood a young boy with short mousy brown hair and bright blue eyes. His features, while still delicate, were more masculine. His previously choppy haircut had been replaced with a neater cut that still had some androgynous length to it and framed his face. His eyes had changed too, though Crowley hadn’t touched them. Instead of their original dull blue, they now shown with an intensity and joy that was breathtaking.  </p><p>“I think a new name is in order, as Alexandria is a bit outdated.” Crowley said, standing from where he had been kneeling next to him. </p><p>“I like Alex as my nickname,” he spoke, an ecstatic smile spreading across his face at the sound of his new voice.</p><p>“You could go with Alexander then, if you want to keep Alex.” Alex nodded thoughtfully, smile seeming to grow impossibly brighter. </p><p>“I like it.” </p><p>Allowing himself a smile, Crowley reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair. Though he had changed very little about Alex’s current appearance, it was as though he was standing in the presence of an entirely different person. He shook his head slightly, wondering when he’d become so soft and deciding it was better not to ask.</p><p>“Well then Alexander, I’ll be seeing you in a few years-” he was interrupted by the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist. Startled, he looked down to see Alex hugging him tightly before pulling away to wipe a sleeve across his face. </p><p>“Thank you,” he sniffled quietly, though his smile never faltered. </p><p>“I’ll be coming for your soul and taking it down to Hell with me before you’ve graduated high school. That’s hardly something to thank me for. I’m not Santa Claus,” Crowley remarked dryly.</p><p>“Santa never gave me what I wanted, so I think you’re better than he could ever be,” Alex retorted. Shaking his head again, Crowley took one last look at the boy before turning to re-enter the Void. </p><p>“Take care, Alexander.” The boy nodded, and Crowley took that as his queue to leave. He shook the chill from his shoulders and made his way back to his warm bed, leaving Alex with only the faint smell of sulfur to accompany him on his walk home. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>